1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods of treating a glass substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A glass substrate is variously used in a liquid crystal display, a plasma display panel, and an organic light-emitting display. For example, the glass substrate is used as a substrate of display panels used in the manufacture of televisions, computer monitors, and portable terminals, and may also be used as cover glass that protects the display panel of a display device.
Weight reduction and thinning of a glass substrate used in a display device have been pursued. Also, improving the strength of the glass substrate has been studied. A physical strengthening method and a chemical strengthening method using an ion exchange principle have been used to strengthen the glass substrate.